Odarous
Odarous is the Dragon's Gate god of chivalry, battle, honor and law. He accepts followers only of orderly alignment. The supreme ranking clerical leader of the Odarian temple is the Golden Marshall, however the tradition of naming the highest ranking clerical leader of local temples First Warder has existed for centuries in cities like Spur. Odarous is represented by the eagle as an animal, and by the color white. List of Followers of Odarous * Alastrine Donia - Human Hand Cleric * Aurak Sslikthi - Monitanian Fighter * Bellgara - Hithual Sword Cleric * Crax Steelclaw - Leuian Heart Cleric * Dathis Talkon - Leuian Sword Cleric * Dror - Thugian Barbarian * Emor Grittor - Thugian Fighter * Fegan Oredigger - Hithual Sword Cleric * Gallaior Braq - Human Fighter * Haberthan Honorii - Hithual Fighter * Jaicie Trueblood - Hithual Hand Cleric * Jedico Bloodstar - Hithual Sword Cleric * Jurix Hammercraft - Hithual Sword Cleric * Kismett Kaelii - Hithual Sword Cleric * Lord Kraggon Rockhard - Hithual Fighter * Kuro Greyhand - Leuian Fighter * Lthe Wain - Leuian Fighter * Magdelyn Carrolton - Hithual Sword Cleric * Mel Greyhand - Leuian Fighter * Moten Hoyth - Hithual Fighter * Nicki Honorii - Hithual Fighter * Rev Lastcall - Hithual Sword Cleric * Reyilion Dukhat - Leuian Heart Cleric * Roa Zora - Human Barbarian * Russa Chalyn - Human Bard * Saebeorht Ripplingdeath - Monitanian Barbarian * Selabeth Dukhat - Leuian Fighter * Snowball Jackson - Leuian Fighter * Solinus Philario - Human Sword Cleric * Thorr Ironsmasher - Hithual Hand Cleric * Tiruna Shooge - Leuian Fighter * Valoria Braq - Human Heart Cleric Clerical Ranks The Odarian temple is organized on both a local and central heirarchy. In the local temples, the traditional leadership is found in the following format: First Warder- This clergy member is responsible for the overall running of the temple. In the years past the first Warder has been selected by Odarous Himself, by popular vote, and in the latest standard, by selection of the retiring First Warder. The First Warder appoints the Paladin General of the Order of the Eagle, and the temple Champions of each clerical sect. Below are the three champions of the Spurian Temple: Champion of the Sword- Selected from amongst the sword clerics of the temple, the Champion of the Sword is sworn to uphold the First Warder, assist him as needed, must serve as a mentor and instructor to the other clergy of the sword, and must display a proficieny in battle. This champion should exemplify service to Odarous in manner and practice. Champion of the Hand- Selected from amongst the monks or hand clerics of the temple, the Champion of the Hand is sworn to uphold the First Warder, assist him as needed, must serve as a mentor and instructor to the other clergy of the hand, and must be proficient in his art. This champion should exemplify service to Odarous in manner and practice. Champion of the Heart- Selected from amongst the healers or heart clerics of the temple, the Champion of the Heart is sworn to uphold the First Warder, assist him as needed, must serve as a mentor and instructor to the other clergy of the heart, and must display a proficiency in their art. This champion should exemplify service to Odarous in manner and practice. * Current First Warder in Spur - Reyilion Dukhat * Champion of the Sword - *pending selection by new First Warder* * Champion of the Hand - *pending selection by new First Warder* * Champion of the Heart - *pending selection by new First Warder* The Order of the Eagle This holy order of knights is comprised of those members of the Odarian community who espouse an extreme dedication to the precepts of the religion. Though not ordained with clerical powers, this military faction of the temple is intensely loyal to the precepts of their individual fellowships and to the order itself. Temples throughout the lands have individual garrisons, with the primary organization maintained in Saldaea. The order is Defined by their service to the First Warder, the temple, and the methods of chivalry. List of Members, Rank, and Fellowship * Gallaior Braq - Human Paladin General * Aurak - Monitanian Paladin * Mel Greyhand - Leuian Cavalier * Selabeth Dukhat - Leuian Armswoman * Silvermane Milard - Human Cavalier * Haberthan Honorii - Hithual Cavalier * Nicki Honorii - Hithual Cavalier * Emor Grittor - Thugian Cavalier * Moten Hoyth - Hithual Armsman * Roa Zora - Human Armsman External Links * http://p102.ezboard.com/fdragonsgatefrm61 * http://pic5.piczo.com/Odarous Category:Religion